A Second Chance
by lovetowritetheworld
Summary: She left without a trace, but his heart still ached for her. Now years later they bump into each other a store, she has moved on but he still needs answers. Can true love be reignited after all that's happened? Can he forgive her for walking out when all he did was try and make her happy? Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Yes, I have returned after many years of absence. I have changed since I first started writing fanfictions, I have to say I've grown a lot. I met a man who truly cares for me and tries his best to make me happy, and his love has inspired me to write again. I am not sure if I will ever finish Model 227, I feel as though I have been away from it for so long that I cannot even begin to give it a try again. But I have many new story ideas for Inuyasha, this one happens to be a story of five short chapters, and I hope you will all enjoy it. With love~Gianna.

 **Chapter 1: I Can't Believe it's Actually You**

"Inuyasha?"

 _Hmmm? That voice…I know that voice...but it can't be-_

"I can't believe it's actually you.."

I was frozen in place, stuck like a deer caught in the headlights. I didn't know what to do, where to go, how to move. I knew who it was, I just didn't want to believe, believe that I was hearing this voice, hearing my name come from this person. But this wasn't just a person...no I knew this voice too well...this had to be.. _her_

"It's been...over three years.." She said as I turned to see her. I felt every twist my body made, every muscle I flex, every bone I moved...it was like my body had become trapped in plastic wrap, as if every move I made was met by a force pulling me back. Her eyes met mine, and suddenly I felt a jolt that sent my mind back in time, back three years before..back to my senior year of college. Back to the last time I saw her.

"Kagome…" I said...or at least, I tried to say. My mind was filling with a thousand of memories of this woman, it was happening so fast I was afraid my head would explose.

"Oh you remember me...well that's a relief…" She smiled, brushing the long black hair from her shoulders.

 _A relief? How could I possibly ever forget you?_

Although...I had to admit there was something different about her. As I took a quick glance over her I finally figured out what it was...when we dated in college I remember her being so small...so easy to hold in my arms...but now...her belly stuck out...but she wasn't fatter, nor "bigger"...just..

"Pregnant…" I muttered.

"Hmmm..?" She tilted her head as she stared at me "What did you say Inuyasha?"

"You're….uh...you're pregnant…" I stuttered. I was nervous...I was always told I was a rude person, but I never knew I was actually being that way. Kagome set me straight, but I was almost 100% that she was going to tear me apart for saying-

"Yes...I am" She said with a smile as she placed her hand over her belly. She looked down at her bulging belly, a glow coming to her face.

"That's great..congratulations." I tried to sound as cheerful as possible, but I couldn't help but feel that pain in my gut, the one that comes with so many unanswered questions.

"Thanks, I'm about 7 months along...some people think I am having twins because I am so big!" She giggled, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "But I assure them, I am only having one. It's a girl, I know it."

That pain came back again, like a dagger in my heart. Her laugh, it was exactly as I remembered it. So light, so happy, so full of life, oh how I've missed it. Her eyes once again came to rest upon mine, and I felt my whole body shiver.

"Um...so why are you back in town?" I asked, my hands rubbing against each other nervously. I didn't know what to say, this woman, this woman that once held all of my love and then walked away, suddenly shows up out of nowhere and I am suppose to know what to say?

Her face seemed to flush at my question, and her eyes almost filled completely with tears.

 _Oh god oh god oh shit, what did I say?_

"I'm um...I'm sorry if I said someth-"

"No, it's...nothing that you said...I'm here because…" she took a deep breath and shook her head "I moved back in with my mother after...my husband died…" She brought her hand back to her lips and closed her eyes, this woman who had been causing me so much pain for the past few moments, now looked like she was going to collapse at any second. I wasn't sure what to do...or really how to do _it,_ but I knew I had to do something or else she was going to fall.

I reached my arms out in front of her, and grasped her shoulders. I pulled her close to my chest, careful not to squeeze to close as to be careful of her belly. I could hear her sniffling against my chest, and felt the warm wetness of her tears. I hadn't meant to upset her, when we first started dating almost five years I was a hard man who didn't care about anyone's feelings but my own. Kagome helped me become different, throughout our two years of dating I tried my best to be the man she always wanted. I guess I failed worse than I had ever expected, because two days before graduation she dumped me, and never told me why.

"Kagome..I...I'm so sorry.." I lowered my chin near the top of her head, and rubbed my hand over her back softly. I could feel her shudder against my chest, and feel my heart break at the same time.

"No Inuyasha, don't be sorry. It's not your fault" she said as she pulled herself back from my arms. She gave a soft smile and brought her hands up to wipe her tears, I had only seen Kagome cry a few times in her life, and I vowed to myself many times that I would never be the reason she cried. But this felt like it was my fault, and I know I will never be able to forgive myself for that.

"So um.." she sputtered through quick breathes of air, "what are you doing now and days?"

I felt my face burn from embarrassment, here was the woman of my dreams asking me what my life was about, right after I just made her cry over her dead husband. How can she bounce back so easily?

"Ah...well...I've been kind of going around lately...traveling to different cities..the works."

 _Smooth Inuyasha. Now you sound like you're homeless._

"Oh that sounds exciting!" She managed to give a wider smile than before "are you working?"

"Well yes..I mean, kind of. It's complicated."

 _What is wrong with me? Why is it that I just can't seem to give her a straight answer?_

She tilted her head to side and squinted for a moment "how is it complicated? Do you have a job or not?" Ouch...the attitude is a little unnecessary Kagome.

I let out a quick sigh and rubbed the back of my neck. "Well...remember that idea for the app back when we were in college?"

 _When we were together_

"Uh-huh" She nodded.

"Well a few months after graduation, I launched it. And now I own a small office at the corner of town where I employ two men to run the IT work of the app. Since I wrote all the original scripts, and kind of made it a self-sufficient app, I don't have to really...do anything. I just sort of...make money...if that makes sense."

"Inuyasha! That is amazing! How well is it doing? How..how did you do it? I remember you were having so much trouble coming up with a concept for it...I am so happy it worked. Please tell me everything about it!" Suddenly, there was a fire in her eyes. She was more fierce than ever, I couldn't help but feel my blood pressure rise. She still made me feel like I was on top of the world, even when I couldn't call her mine.

"Well..uh...you see…" just then a bell chime came over to the speaker phone. Suddenly I was aware of my surroundings, how long had we been standing here?

"Wow Kagome…" I said as I looked at my watch "maybe we could talk about this over lunch...it's already 12:30 and I'd love to-"

"Wait! It's 12:30?" She gasped, her eyes growing wide. "I have a doctors appointment in 30 minutes! Oh my god I have to call a cab!" She reached into her purse and frantically shoved her hand around. "I can't be late I already had to cancel my last two."

 _Don't do it. She broke your heart man. Don't do it, please._

"I can drive you."

 _You did it._

She stopped looking in her bag long enough to shoot a glance at me before going back to it. "Inuyasha I can't ask such a thing of you, besides it's all the way across town and-"

"Nonsense, I was going that way anyway."

 _Liar._

Now she completely stopped looking and met my gaze. "Are you sure, Inuyasha?"

"Of course Kagome. I don't want you getting in a cab with a stranger in your condition" I said.

She crinkled her nose for a second and placed one hand on her hip. "Now wait just a second, just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I can't handle myself."

 _Run. Run very far. Never look back._

"Hang on, that's not how I meant it." I sighed, "Kagome, I would like to drive you. It will give us more time to catch up. Please?"

Her eyes softened for a moment, her cheeks turning bright red. "Okay Inuyasha."

 _Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**What Happened to Us?**

We sat there in silence. It had started to rain and, still, neither of us spoke. It felt as if being trapped in a car with each other made us not want to interact, like we were now forced to talk and instead we rebelled against that idea.

Maybe I am over exaggerating, but something deep down inside didn't feel right about this. Didn't feel right about _us._ And we weren't even doing anything.

"Turn left at the next street" Kagome said.

"Got it" I replied, gripping the steering wheel as I sighed.

 _Say something._

"What do I say?" I whispered to myself.

"Hmm?" Kagome turned to look at me with curious eyes, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

I laughed nervously, "nothing..I was just talking to myself." I flashed a quick smile and against tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

What would make the car ride less awkward is music. But when I tried to find a song earlier I kept picking stations playing break songs or songs about having your heart broken. Someone in the world definitely hates me.

 _She's sitting right next to you._

I shook my head. Kagome doesn't hate me, she never gave that kind of impression. So what if she just got up and left without a trace, that doesn't imply that she hates me, right?

"Of course I don't Inuyasha." Kagome said, her gaze digging into the side of my head.

Suddenly my head jerked up, "huh?"

"I don't hate you Inuyasha. I never hated you, why on Earth would you think that?"

 _Talking to yourself again, Inuyasha?_

"Yeah I know Kagome, I don't know why I said that" I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head, as if to convince her further that I was telling the truth. She tilted her head and let out a soft sigh before leaning herself back against the chair. Again we sat in silence, with only our thoughts to comfort us.

The rain continued to pound on the hood of the roof, as the clouds grew darker and darker. After a few moments a strike of lightning lit up the sky, the crash of thunder shot Kagome up from her seat and her hands began to shook.

"Still afraid of thunder?" I asked.

She relaxed a bit once I spoke and smiled "yeah, I guess I am."

I smirked a bit, "I remember how you use to have to camp out in my dorm room when you heard a thunder storm was coming."

"Yeah...and I remember how you use to make your roommate sleep at his girlfriend's dorm, because you were afraid he was going to flirt with me." She let out a soft chuckle.

"Well I would hardly call Sango his girlfriend at the time. She was more of a person who tolerated Miroku when he was around, and somehow got roped into marrying him after graduation" I stated.

"Wait what? They got married? I didn't know that!" She turned her whole body to face me, her face filled with a look of excitement.

"Yep, June 12th. One month after graduation, like I said he roped her into it" I let out a laugh, mostly because I knew she would ask how, and it is still one of my favorite stories. Mainly because Sango hates it and Miroku always shares it which gets him in trouble.

"So...how did she get 'roped' into it?"

I laughed again, Kagome was always so curious. I was glad to see she still is.

"Well the night of graduation Miroku, Sango and I went to the bar across from the campus entrance. You remember it right, the Change of Times?"

Kagome nodded and smiled, I wonder if she was thinking about all of the late night eating we would do at that bar together. God knows I was.

"Well Sango got really drunk, like blasted. Miroku bought her this martini that was mixed with raspberry ice tea, and she fell in love with it. After the first sip she said she was going to take him back to her apartment and have sex with him all night because he found her new favorite drink. But when she got so drunk that she couldn't walk Miroku and I carried her back to her apartment and put her to sleep. The next day he went to check on her and she told him that she always keeps her word."

"So they had sex?" Kagome asked.

"Better, they had sex, but Sango forgot to take her birth control the night before because she was so drunk, and didn't have a morning after pill. But since she didn't realize she forgot, and insisted they don't use a condom (at least that is what Miroku said), she found out two weeks later she was pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Kagome squealed as she clapped her hands together. "That's A-M-A-ZING! I am so happy for them! What was the baby, a boy or a girl?"

"Well unfortunately Sango miscarried a month after the wedding, she got sick towards the end of their honeymoon and the doctors said the stress caused it. But a couple of months later she became pregnant again and now they have twin girls." I said with a wide smiled.

Anya and Amelia, my two nieces. Some days I like to say they are the reason I still hold on to the idea of love, because one day I want to have daughters as beautiful as they are.

"Wow, that's wonderful Inuyasha. Are you still close with them?" She asked.

"Oh of course, Uncle Nasha visits them every Tuesday and Thursday for dinner. And some weekends I let them stay at my house so Sango and Miroku can go away."

"Uncle _Nasha?_ " She chuckled.

"Yeah" I said with another wide grin "when they first started talking they couldn't say Inuyasha, at first it was yaya, but now they say Nasha. I think they prefer it, and frankly so do I."

"Wow Inuyasha, I am still shocked. That is amazing. I am glad everything worked out for them." She smiled.

"Well you should see them one day. Or at least their house, it's amazing. They have two floors and a finished basement, a pool in the back yard, 6 bedrooms, a huge kitchen."

"Wow, they really are doing well for themselves. What does Miroku do?"

"He works for me, writing codes and scripts for the app I made. Technically he is a co-founder for the company and chief technical officer, but I give him a little extra Christmas money every now and again because of those little girls. I love them a lot."

Kagome smiled and leaned back against the car seat "Inuyasha, you never cease to amaze me…" she opened her mouth again to say something, but turned her head to look out the window instead. "Inuyasha did we happen to pass a big white building called Michael's Pharmacy?"

I thought for a moment, "yeah, about a couple streets back, why?"

"Okay good, just making sure. Then we should be close, I think...we turn left after two more streets. There's a deli called Fresh Meats Daily on a corner that the bus usually stops at, that is the street the doctor is on." I nodded and kept my eyes wide, don't want to make her any more late than she already is.

"Well, while we keep driving, how about you tell me about the app? I've been dying to know!" She smiled.

"Okay, well right now the app is about a year old, but it is working very well. It is a tutoring app for highschool and college students, I think you remember my ideas right? Anyway, the way it works is when you download it you make an account. There is a number you put in for the school ID section, and when you put that in it helps find tutors who either went to your school or have gone to schools that are similar. For $15 a month you can have unlimited text messages to these tutors, and can ask questions about studying for an upcoming text or on a homework assignment. It helps a lot because you don't have to pay by the hour or schedule to meet with someone, you just text them. Right now we are working on a video messaging system, where tutors can send videos to answers text messages. Right now we have over 200 thousand students registered, and over 5000 tutors. We pay each tutor $4 per conversation, so if they help out ten students in one day then they made $50 for that day. Which is great because they can do this and work another job as well."

"Doesn't $4 a conversation seem kind of low?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but you see sometimes these conversations can be two text messages, or 15. And the problem is if we pay tutors based on how many texts they send, they may abuse the system to earn more money. This app isn't suppose to give people a full time job, just suppose to let students get in touch with people and tutors earn some extra cash on the side. Besides they answer up 15 question conversations a day, earning $60 dollars a day. They don't even have to pay us to be registered on the app. But they can pay us to advertise their business locally on our website, for students who do want to have sessions."

"Wow that is amazing Inuyasha, it sounds like you have everything figured out." She smiled again and nodded, "I am really proud of you."

I felt my face turn bright red, Kagome was proud of me? My heart began to pound louder than before, and I could feel my hands shake. I always wanted to make Kagome proud, and actually hearing her say she was made everything I was doing even more worth it.

"Thank you Kagome, it means a lot. Right now the company earns about 40 million a year, and after final expenses we have around six million left over. I pay Miroku about half a mil plus the bonus, and I have five other men that I employ to keep the app running at all times who make about a quarter of a mil each year. I donate one million to a foundation called Books for You, they use the money to buy school supplies for children who can't afford it. I split the rest for my pay, and for surprise company expenses." Maybe now I was getting ahead of myself, but the high I felt from Kagome's approval made me feel like I could fly.

"Wow Inuyasha, I...I'm just speechless."

I smiled again and began to slow the car as we neared the deli. Having Kagome in the car made me more aware of my surroundings while driving, I wanted to be as gentle as possible, I won't say I am a dangerous driver, but I won't say I am driving Mrs. Daisy either. I turned onto the narrow street and drove for a couple more feet until Kagome pointed out the doctor's office. I pulled into the closest parking spot and jumped out of my seat, running over to Kagome's door so that I could open it for her, and open umbrella ready in my hand.

"Still a gentleman I see" She smiled. I nodded as I shut the door behind her and followed her to the door, doing my best to keep her shielded from the rain.

She grabbed the handle of the door and turned to face me "thank you for driving me Inuyasha" she said "I really appreciate it."

"No problem Kagome, will you need a ride home?" I said as I handed her the umbrella.

"Oh Inuyasha you really don't have to give me this I-"

"Nonsense. You didn't have one in the store and I won't risk you getting a cold because you want to be nice. Now, do you need a ride home?" I asked again.

"No my sister will pick me up after her shift ends at the pharmacy down the road. You remember her right?" She asked.

"Kikyo? Of Course I remember her. How is she doing?" I always liked Kikyo, she had nothing but support for Kagome and I. The only thing we ever disagreed on was my career path for the future, but that aside she was always very nice to me and loved Kagome a lot.

"She's great. She got her Doctorate in Pharmaceutical sciences last year, and now works as a part time pharmacist. She loves it a lot." Kagome smiled, I could see she was proud of her sister. "She's actually the one who introduced me to Koga."

"Koga?" I asked, feeling that familiar pain rise in my stomach.

"Oh, wow did I never say his name? That's...that is a scary thought. Koga is my hus-...late husband." Kagome stuttered.

"Oh.."

"Yes…" Kagome lowered her gaze, and brought her hand to wipe a tear from her eyes. "Anyway...I must be getting inside. Thank you again Inuyasha..and...here…"

She dropped a white piece of folded paper into my hand. I brought it closer to me as I began to unfold the edges.

 _556-9432, text me whenever you want._

Her number! Suddenly my whole body shook with excitement, Kagome actually gave me her number and now we can talk and maybe start where we left-

"Oh…" I said as I brought my gaze up. I must have gotten so lost in my excitement that I hadn't even realized Kagome already walked inside, leaving me alone in the pouring rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!

Just realized I forgot to write a chapter title for this one, oops! Also I wrote this chapter on Microsoft word and didn't realize you can't use different text styles, so I'm sorry if it is hard to tell the text messages apart from the story.

 **Chapter 3: I Won't Stop Trying**

"Inuyasha you can't be serious!" Sango shouted from across the dining table. One hand clutching a fork with the ends pointed towards me, and the other waving about frantically. "You're not _actually_ going to call her, right?! I mean you guys haven't seen each other in almost ten years!"

"Ten years?" I said, shaking my head as I looked at Anya and Amelia sitting in their highchairs. Both girls looked at each other and shrugged, while I brought one finger to my head and rotated it around. Both girls laughed, but Sango seemed to just get angrier.

"Inuyasha I am serious! This girl-"

"Kagome" Miroku interjected, his arms crossed over his chest. His expression was calm and collected, he kept his eyes closed as Sango shot him a glare.

"Fine. Anyway, _Kagome,_ abandons all of us after graduation, and you seriously want to talk to her again? Don't you remember all the pain and suffering we went through together? All the pain and suffering _YOU_ went through? How many phone calls did we make, how many emails did we send, how many times did her mother tell you "Kagome isn't around I am sorry." She had her whole family lying to us! And she wouldn't even give us a proper goodbye! Going after Kagome is a WASTE. OF. TIME." Sango finished, bring her body to rest against the dining chair. She brought two fingers up to eyes and rubbed the top of her nose, her face red with anger.

I tried to form words with my mouth, but couldn't make a sound. I wanted to say she was wrong, that it wasn't a waste of time, but how could I be sure that was correct?

"Mommy…" Anya said reaching her small stubby hand across her highchair. "Nasha wants friends. Why cant Nasha have friends?"

Sango's face softened for a moment as she brought both hands to grasp her daughter's. "Baby, Nasha wants to be friends with someone who hurt him. Hurt him a lot." She quickly shot a look at me but then continue to speak to Anya. "I love Uncle Inuyasha, don't you?"

Anya nodded and smiled "I love Nasha lots!"

Sango smiled "I know you do. So you wouldn't want to see Uncle Inuyasha get hurt right?" Anya shook her head and stuck out her bottom lip. Her pouty face was the cutest thing around, definitely something to keep locked away from boys in the future. "You want Inuyasha to love someone who won't hurt him, right?"

"Sango don't bring our daughters into this" Miroku pleaded.

"Into what? I just want to see what Anya thi-"

I cleared my throat and leaned onto the table "okay Sango that's enough. It's one thing to have your own opinion, but don't make my little angels feel the same. Besides, I know she hurt us, all of us. But look Sango I've tried to move on, I really have. I went on that date with the girl from your office, I even asked out the woman at the coffee shop from down the street! But they didn't work, and I know why and so do you. It's not that I won't love another woman, I _can't_ love another woman! It was always Kagome, it will always be Kagome."

Sango rolled her eyes and leaned back into her chair. "Yes Inuyasha I know. But you have to understand your more than Miroku and I's friend, you're like a brother to us both. Just like I never want to see a man hurt my little girls' heart, I don't want to see her break yours, again."

"The only way my heart will break is if I let someone break it. Right now, I just want answers. Maybe we can build up from where we left off-"

"Jesus Inuyasha you don't even know if she loves you anymore!" Sango slammed her fist down onto the table. " This is exactly my problem. All this talk about creating a future again, starting up again! She's pregnant with another man's child! Her late husband may I add, so I doubt she wants to just jump back into a relationship with her ex boyfriend from college!"

Now I was shocked. I had never seen Sango so angry about things when it came to me. She could get easily heated when it had to do with Miroku or the care of their daughters, but never with me. She was always calm, open, and easy when there was problems with me, and now she was shouting and hitting things; totally out of her element.

I guess she saw it too, because her she closed her eyes and pushed her back against the chair again. She took a deep breath and looked to me, waiting for an answer.

"Sango...I...I love her. I can feel it. The other day when we were in the supermarket talking, I swore I could feel her love too. I know she's pregnant, I know her husband just passed away. But I can't let that stop me from trying. It's like there is this force around me when she is near, pulling me closer and I can't get away from it. Somewhere we got lost and she left me, but I know we can find our way together again. I know I was made for her, just like she was made for me. And though things haven't gone as planned, I can't stop trying. Not when the universe is clearly giving me a second chance."

Sango picked up her fork and stabbed it into the little chicken breast on her plate. She turned to look at Miroku, who continued to sit back in silence. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"Inuyasha's right." Miroku replied.

"That's _all_ you have to say?" She asked.

"Sango, we've been married for a couple of years now. And if we hadn't done what we did after graduation, I don't know if we would have ever gotten together. I like to think there was some kind of force that helped us-

"Alcohol" Sango mumbled.

He stopped for a second and looked at her, "if there is a force out there, guiding Inuyasha, then we should let him follow it."

She tilted her head downwards, and stretched a hand out to his. "You know what Miroku? I think this one time you may be right."

Miroku smiled and grabbed her hand. "I'm glad, what does that make the score now? 312 Sango, 1 Miroku?"

I laughed for a second and grabbed my glass of water. I raised the glass in the air to offer a toast, "to following the force."

Sango and Miroku joined in, and in unison repeated "to following the force."

"I wonder if we'll turn into Jedi now."

[Sent: Kagome HigurashiThursday May 9th 7:39 PM]

Hey Kagome, It's Inuyasha. How are you?

 _Oh man, it took you half an hour to send that?_

I sighed for a second and fell back onto the couch. I think I paced this living room over a hundred times trying to get the strength to even send a text message. It's been so long since I've texted her, I remember how late we use to stay up just texting and talking on the phone. It was so easy back then, but now it feels like anything I do with her is like biting a hand full of nails.

 _Buzz Buzz_

[Received: Kagome Higurashi May 9th 7:42 PM]

Hey Inuyasha! I am good thanks for asking, how about you?

 _Say you're doing something cool, like lifting weights or jogging in a dark alley. Make yourself cool._

[Sent: Kagome Higurashi May 9th 7:43 PM]

I'm good, just lifting weights in an alley.

"Oh wait no crap!" I quickly put my phone into airplane mode, but it was too late. The message was sent.

 _You are always so smooth you know that?_

[Sent: Kagome Higurashi May 9th 7:44 PM]

Just kidding!

[Received: Kagome Higurashi May 9th 7:44 PM]

Haha oh that sucks. I use to do weights in alleys too! Thought I finally had a buddy to do it with.

I laughed and got up to go to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and a box of instant Mac n Cheese. I took a quick picture of the items and sent them over.

[Sent: Kagome Higurashi May 9th 7:45 PM]

-Image sent-

[Sent: Kagome Higurashi May 9th 7:45 PM]

Just ate dinner at Miroku's. Still hungry though, any suggestions?

[Received: Kagome Higurashi May 9th 7:45 PM]

Oh my god I've missed midnight mac and cheese at Change of Times! That was the best!

[Sent: Kagome Higurashi May 9th 7:46 PM]

They had the best food around. One day we should go back, just for old times sake. Bring Sango and Miroku.

[Received: Kagome Higurashi May 9th 7:48 PM]

Yeah that sounds great. I've got to do some packing, but I'll message you tomorrow okay? Sleep tight Inuyasha.

I stared at that message for what felt like hours. Maybe I was reading into it too much, but I felt embarassed by her response. Did I spook her, or did she really have to pack?

Was Sango right, is this a waste of time?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Thounsand Ways**

 _buzz...buzz…buzz...buzz_

It must have been half past five in the morning when my phone started to ring. I turned over in my bed a few times, keeping my pillow pressed against my ear so I didn't hear the constant vibrating. After the third time my phone started to ring again I sighed and reached for it on the night stand. The caller I.D. flashed bright in my face, my vision blurred as I squinted trying to read the name.

"Kagome...at this hour?"

I pressed the green call button and brought the phone to my ear, rubbing my fingers against my eyes.

"Hello?"

There was a moment of silence, and then a shudder on the other end of the line.

"Kagome?" I asked, rising up in the bed. "Is everything okay?"

The silence continued as I waited. Ten seconds, thirty seconds, a minute, what the hell was going on?

"Kagome are you there." I demanded.

"Y-yes...sorry Inuyasha…"

"Kagome what's wrong?" I asked, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I

"I...Inuyasha...I can't stay here anymore...I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and see Koga sleeping next to me. Inuyasha...please can you help me?"

My eyes widened as I rested my forehead against my hand.

 _What is Kagome asking me to do? Help her how?_

"Kagome..I'm kind of confused here...what do you want?"

Silence.

"Kagome?...Kagome are you still there?" I could feel my temperature rising, something about this whole thing gave me a weird feeling. "Kagome please answer me."

"Inuyasha I don't feel safe. I feel like Koga is still here, and sometimes it….it feels like someone _else_ is here too…I keep hearing footsteps outside...and voices…."

I could hear her choking back tears over the phone, obviously she was scared and needed someone to comfort her.

"Kagome...where's your mother? Kikyo? Why are you calling me?" None of this made sense. If Kagome was at her mother's, then why was she so afraid? Better yet, why wasn't she telling them all of this?

"Inuyasha...my mother passed away last year...I moved into our old home with Koga after it happened to take care of Sota while he's home from boarding school. But now that he's back at school I'm all alone and I'm afraid…" she paused for a couple of seconds to catch her breathe. "Inuyasha I'm sorry I lied to you. It's just I know how much you loved my mother, how she was like a mother to you as well….I remember how upset you were when your mother passed away while we were together...I didn't want you to get that upset again…"

Now I could hear it, the broken emptiness inside of her. She cried, and in the moments when I thought she was about to speak, when there was silence, she would start crying again. I wanted to cry too, not because Kagome was crying, but because again I felt that pain. The pain of betrayal. Mrs. Higurashi was dead and no one had told me, I bet there was a funeral that I didn't attend because I didn't know. Maybe Sango really was right, this was all a lost cause.

 _Jesus_

"You said you're back at the old house?" I muttered, my mind cycling with thoughts of anger and betrayal. How am I suppose to just shove this news off to the side and go to her rescue?

 _Because I still love her?_

"Yes Inuyasha…" her voice was but a whisper, filled with sorrow and fear.

"I'll be over soon." I said as I clicked the end call button. I stayed still for a moment, my body filling with rage. It was an easy throw, and then I heard the crack of my phone against the wall.

"How could she fucking lie to me like that?! and SO FUCKING EASILY!"

I got up from the bed and walked towards the living room, grabbing my jacket off of the couch on my way.

"Seriously. What the fuck!" I was mad, I was hurt, I was everything but content. And she was the source of it all. Me and Kagome use to fight when we were together, but I never felt like I hated her. But I sure as hell felt that now.

I stopped at the front door, something was holding me back. I tried to reach for the door knob, but all I did was stand there. I could feel it getting bigger and bigger inside.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled as I pounded both fists against the door. I was seething with anger, bleeding with rage. My hands ached, but I didn't care. I brought my body back a bit and then slammed my fists again.

"Mrs. Higurashi did so much for me. She helped me put money aside in a bank account to help fund my future company. She invited me over for Christmas when I couldn't afford the plane ticket home one year. She always sent food to the dorms for me and Kagome, and threw big birthday parties for us even though we were well into adulthood. She was the perfect image of a mother, the best anyone could ask for. Only having a brother to look after you as a child makes you wish for someone to be a mother to you, and Mrs. Higurashi was exactly what I asked for!"

I stopped for a moment, being still against the door. I rested my forehead against the cold wood as my eyes started to sting with tears. The first one rolled down my cheek, and then I felt the pain in my chest.

"I wish I could have been there."

I wiped my eyes, and stared at the marks I had made. Where my fists had smashed into the door were two large cracks, and small dents. I started to breathe heavier, I wasn't sure if I'd make it to Kagome's house in one piece.

 _Kagome's house?_

 _It had all been a lie. How could she do this to me? I was always honest with her! If anything ever happened she was the first to know. SHE LEFT ME. It's not like I was an abusive asshole who loved her mother but ruined her life. She dumped me! FOR. NO. FUCKING. REASON. And she decides she shouldn't have to extend me the courtesy of telling her the only person I had that was like a mother to me FUCKING DIED?!_

"WHAT BULLCRAP IS THAT!?" I shot my arms into the air, I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to let this go.

 _You have to go Inuyasha._

"She needs me…" I sighed, "This will just have to wait...like everything else does…"

And with that, I opened the door and felt the breeze. One thing I always loved about my apartment was the balcony sidewalk I had outside. The fifth floor isn't really that high, but it does make for a great view.

Although right now all I saw was darkness. The sun had yet to rise, and the city was still asleep. There was nothing but silence, no sounds of life.

Only silence.

* * *

I waited for five minutes on the corner of Kagome's street, struggling with the pain and anger building up inside of me. I wanted to drive up and grab Kagome, pull her in a hug and say that she is safe with me. But I also wanted to leave, and take my time to grasp the information that was thrown onto me.

However, I didn't have the luxury to do that. Kagome needed me, and as much as I was mad I still loved her. That's the problem with love. A person can hurt you a thousand ways but at the end of the day you will still love them. Kagome had certainly hurt me, but right now she needs me, and unfortunately I still loved her.

No amount of pain she causes me would ever change that.

That's the problem with love, or at least being _inlove_. You never stop loving the person.

"And so I am here." I sighed, throwing my head back against the leather headrest. I brought my hands to the steering wheel again, tightening my grip. It's wasn't easy, it's never easy. The thought of seeing Kagome has always flooded my mind with emotions. I just wish I could go back to the time when those emotions were happy ones.

I checked the time, 6:07 am, December 4th. The sun was just beginning to rise, the sounds of the world had yet to ring out. All I could hear was the sound of my engine, and I dreaded the moment I'd hear her voice.

"Come on Inuyasha you can do this."

 _You really can._

I nodded and shifted the car into drive. Slowly I let the car roll pass two houses, and then stopped in front of Kagome's. Should I honk the horn? At this house? Is she watching? Should I go up to the door?

I debated for another few seconds before deciding it'd be best if I went to the door. After all I don't know how long she is going to stay with me, she may have luggage. I turned the car off and stepped out of the drivers side, making my way around the car to the front yard. Kagome's home wasn't anything special from the others on the block. A two story home with a small wooden porch, and a tiny front yard to match. When I first saw it I didn't think much, it just looked like any other house on Long Island. But when I met Mrs. Higurashi, she made me see how special it really was.

Originally it was a two bedroom, ranch style home. When Mr. Higurashi died, his life insurance gave Mrs. Higurashi enough money to build a second story, which allowed for Kagome's grandfather to come live with them. Kagome and Sota moved to the top floor, while Mrs. Higurashi and grandpa Higurashi lived comfortable on the first. Mrs. Higurashi had designed the layout of the top floor all by herself, and remodeled the first floor. She fixed the house up in a way that outside it looked traditional, but inside it was a mix of modern American and japanese style design.

Bamboo sliding doors, and oriental dividers were all around. I was shocked when I first saw it. Mrs. Higurashi loved to talk about every piece of furniture she owned, how she spent days fawning over specific pieces. Each piece she bought had to be perfect for the family, Grandpa Higurashi said they didn't have any couches for almost two months because Mrs. Higurashi just couldn't make up her mind.

And now here I am. Walking towards a home that was once filled with such kind people, people who truly cared for the home. One who I had seen take his final breath, and the other who I never got to say goodbye.

"The world is truly cruel" I said as I knocked the back of my hand against the front door. Surely she was awake, ringing the doorbell was unnecessary. Not like it worked anyway, Sota had pressed the damn thing so many times that over the years the button just stopped popping out. You could shove anything you want in the outer part of it, but the thing will still stay jammed. Pretty sure it's scared of Sota.

I waited a few moments, my muscles tensing at each passing second. I didn't hear anything. No footsteps, no voices, just silence.

I knocked again, and waited. Still nothing. I shuffled over to the one window overlooking the porch, but couldn't see anything through the blind. I knocked on the glass, and waited. And still nothing.

"Kagome?" I yelled, still trying to look inside. I went back to the front door and knocked a third time. Now it was useless. And now, something didn't feel right.

 _The hide-a-key._

"Oh right!" I walked down the porch steps and over to one of the square cut bushes in front of it. Mrs. Higurashi always left a key in this little plastic case that was made to look like a sprinkler head under this bush, incase Kagome lost hers while away at school and needed to get inside the house. I reached down and pulled the branches back, but froze when I saw that the holder had already been opened, with no key inside. Instantly I stood up and looked towards the front door. This couldn't be a coincidence.

 _Someone had to of took the key._

This can't be a coincidence! Kagome calls, saying she heard people outside, and now her house key is missing?

 _I should definitely call the police._

I reached into my pocket for my phone and hesitated.

"What if whoever took the key is still inside?" Quickly I ran up the steps of the porch and grabbed the doorknob.

 _Unlocked. Of course._

I shoved the door open and walked inside. It was dark, and there was no sign of anyone being inside. Everything was looked exactly the same, as if I'd had just been here yesterday. I walked through the living room and into the kitchen, everything was still perfectly in place.

I moved from the kitchen towards the back hallway. "Kagome?" I called again, but still there was silence.

And then I heard it. Small footsteps. Like someone was tiptoeing upstairs. I jerked my head towards the staircase, and relaxed my breathing. Someone was definitely upstairs. I heard them again, except now they turned full blown steps.

Whoever was in here knew I was listening. They were walking in and out of rooms upstairs, frantic now. Looking for an exit.

I couldn't wait any longer, I needed to get up there now. I walked back into the living room towards the stairs. As soon as my foot hit the first step, a door swung open upstairs. I could hear it crash against the wall.

Then there was a loud scream. And then a gunshot.

"KAGOME!"

I bolted up the staircase, damnit which room is she in?

"KAGOME! I'M COMING!"


End file.
